More then just Friends?¿
by Echo of angels
Summary: Its ANOTHER story about Matt and Sora falling... Well u know the rest Cuz I LOVE SORATO


Matt & Sora?   
  
This story is about Sora and Matt meeting romance. It's when there back from the Digital world and are back to there original lives So please read my story and leave a review but no flames. Thanks!   
Sora's p.o.v   
I woke up to my loud alarm at 6:35a.m. I was exhausted because I couldn't sleep the night before, for some reason I kept thinking about Matt.   
I got up and put on a pair of white flares and a blue tang top. I left home at 7:15. I walked up to the cafe on the side of the my road. I'm not suppose to eat out on school days because my mom thinks all I buy is junk food. I managed to sneak out with out breakfast this morning.   
"Hey, Sora over here." I turned around and saw Matt waving his arm at me. I turned completely red, I didn't know how to acted around him any more after all I spent all night last night thinking about him for some reason.   
"Hello, Sora are you coming to sit with me or not?"   
"Yah I'm coming just a second I'm going to get my food first." I ordered a fruit salad, so I wasn't to disappoint my mom. Not that she would be here, hopefully anyway. I slowly moved over to Matt scared stiff, but then I thought maybe I shouldn't be worrying so much, What's he going to do? Make a pass at me, hehe. Actually it's no joke I really didn't want him to make a pass at me I don't know if I like him in that way or not, yet.   
"What did ya get for breakfast? I got the dream waffles with whipped cream and strawberries!" he tolled, as if I was going to be interested in what he got for food.   
"I got a fruit salad." I hesitated, though I tried not to worry what I was going to say too much. He's so hot though even though I don't like, like him. Or maybe I do.   
"I guess you have a soccer practice after school today don't you?"   
"Yup." I replied, maybe he wanted to come, I wouldn't mind having a friend cheering for me.   
"Can I come? Or is it no boys aloud? Hahaha, I'm just kiddin' but can I come?   
" I guess if you want, but only if you cheer for me, O.K.?" I joked. What did he mean by "No boys aloud?" mabey it's because it was too obvious I was scared to site with him.   
"Fine I will." he was going to meet me there at the school filed at 3:30.   
Finally it was the end of Sc. class and that meant the end of school, so I packed up my things from my locker and headed for the change room to get on my shorts and jersey on. On the way guess who I saw. Matt!   
"See ya there, 3:30 right?" asked Matt.   
"You bet and remember to cheer." I spoke.   
"Goooo Sora!" he was already starting to cheer.   
I ran out to the field watching for Matt. When I saw him he was waving at me. I waved back.   
After stretching my coach aloud us to do a scrimmage (that's when you play a game against your own team mattes at a practice).   
My coach gave half of us red shirts and the rest of the girls just wore there jerseys. I was a forward. I got the ball and started running to the other teams net I passed to another girl on the team. I could hear Matt cheering for me.   
"Pass back," I tolled her. She did so I kept running when I was about 10 feet from the net I kicked as hard as I could partly because Matt was watching and I wanted to impress him for some reason. And... I scored!   
"Wow, go Sora, good one." Matt was screaming for me widely.   
I was happy.   
After soccer practice I started to walk to the change room on the way a girl came up to me and said:   
"Are you Sora?" I turned around.   
"Yah." I said.   
"Oh, well the word is you like Matt." I was alarmed to hear this.   
"You mean as a friend?" I hoped I was right.   
"No, I mean ya know like, like." she tolled me.   
"No way, who said that?" I asked   
"No one." she ran back to her friends and started to talk to them, I wonder if she was telling them what I said. Who would say that I like Matt? Oh well probly some one who doesn't like me. I just tried to carry one with my day.   
I left the change room, looking red, I was hot from practice. I saw Matt running up to me.   
"Good game Sora, I'm proud of you." Matt said in a deep voice I guess trying to acked like my father. I laughed.   
"Thanks." I didn't have much more to say, I wasn't scared anymore.   
"What ya doing Saturday?" he asked me turning red in the face just like me but you couldn't tell because my face was already red.   
"Um, I have to go to a, a birthday party." I lied I don't know why I just did.   
"O.K. then what about Friday?" he wasn't going to let me go so I said fine Friday it was, if people find out I'm going to a movie with Matt there going to think I do like Matt, though it may not be far from the truth.   
I waited in the parking lot for my Mom to come Pick me up from soccer practice. When she did I sate in the front seat wondering about Friday what was I going to wear? I needed a friend to help me out so I called up Mimi I knew her well and I trusted her after all we did go to some unknown world together. She came over wearing what else but pink. I showed her my wardrobe. She tolled me to wear my pink shorts and pink tank top!   
"I was thinking more blue then pink." I helped her out.   
"Why have blue when you can have PINK?" she gazed at my pink clothes. She would only pick out pink clothes so I said thanks and bye. I thought I was better off picking my self. I choose my BLUE jeans and yellow tank top. I even tried them on. I looked good that's all I wanted, to look good.   
On Friday I meet Matt at the movies he was wearing the regular baggy jeans and white mussel top. He paid my way into the movie just like a real gentimen, I never really pictured him in that way before, well look at the way he dresses.   
"That was a good movie," it was after the movie it wasn't that bad.   
"Yah, really funny too." when Matt's mom came to pick us up it was 8:00p.m on the dot. She rushed to get me home for some reason. So it took us about 5 minutes to get me home I said thanks for the ride when we got to my house. I changed into my p.j's and went to bed once again thinking of Matt. I did to like him to didn't I?   
  
Thanks for reading my story. Cliff hanger eh? Well if you want me to write another one leave a review saying so. Echo of Angels


End file.
